


even when i doubt you

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, loving han, upset luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han finds Luke crying and alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even when i doubt you

**Author's Note:**

> i basically wrote this in an hour on my phone so if it's bad don't yell at me. this is the product of me being extremely upset and writing everything down through my lil space gays (title is from doubt by twenty one pilots)

When Han comes back to the base, he finds Luke in their shared room, the lights turned off and the curtains pulled shut. He can barely see, but he knows that Luke is in bed, the covers pulled completely over him. The only sound in the room is Luke’s light sniffling. 

Han’s heart breaks. He shrugs off his jacket and peels off his shoes and crawls into bed carefully, pulling the covers off of Luke just long enough to get under them. He faces Luke’s back and touches his shoulder lightly, wincing when Luke jerks it away. He doesn't know what’s gotten into Luke, was it something he did? Something he didn't do? 

“Luke?” he whispers, proud of the fact that his voice doesn't break. 

“Ye-yeah?” he hears Luke whisper, stopping mid word to sniffle. 

“What's wrong, baby? What's got you feeling like this?” 

He can almost feel Luke shut himself again. “It’s nothing,” Luke says, mumbling something else that sounds suspiciously like “you wouldn't care anyway.” 

“Baby, please talk to me,” Han pleads, dying to reach out and tangle Luke up in his arms. 

Luke flips over suddenly, facing Han. His eyes are puffy and his face is wet and Han’s heart breaks even farther. But the emotion on his face is what really gets Han. Fear, anger, _betrayal_? Luke sticks out his chin and looks Han in the eyes. “What does it matter, Han? You'd rather be out there with my sister, laughing, joking together. I understand. She's a lot more interesting than I am, anyway. A princess, strong, smart, confident. I’m just… me.” 

Han is about to say something, anything, when he realizes Luke is crying again. Not light sniffles this time, but full, body-wracking sobs. “Luke, I-” 

“Han, don't. Just don't. I-” but he can't finish his sentence, he's crying too hard. He collects himself and tries again. “I know I’m not good at a lot of things, I know I’m not the person you'd want to spend your nights with. Just please don't lie to me. Don't make me feel like I actually matter.” 

Han’s on the verge of crying himself. He doesn't know where all this is coming from, they've been together for two months now. 

“Luke, please, look at me. I need to talk to you,” he begs, placing his hand on Luke’s shoulder again. Luke doesn't shake it away this time, so he thinks he's making progress. 

“Baby, listen to me. I don't know why you're thinking like this, but please listen to me. I don't want your sister. I never will. You're all I care about. You're just as strong as her, and three times as beautiful.” 

Luke finally turns over and looks at Han. 

“There he is,” Han says, smiling a little. He takes his hand runs it down Luke’s cheek, swiping away the tears that are there. 

“Han, I- thank you,” Luke whispers, leaning into Luke’s hand. 

“Of course, baby.” 

“And… you promise everything you said was true? You really care about me? 

“I meant every word. I love you, Luke. Just you.” 

Luke gasps, more tears welling up in his already swollen eyes. “I- wow, Han. I love you, too.” And Han kisses him softly, trying to convey all of his feelings through it. He smooths Luke’s hair and Luke puts his hands on Han’s chest. 

“Now go to sleep, baby, I promise I’ll still be here in the morning.” 

“Mmh, okay,” Luke relents, finally drifting off in Han’s arms.


End file.
